Site performance has an impact on user engagement and directly impacts conversion metrics. As websites become more sophisticated, browsers have to pull down more resources during page load, resulting in slower site performance. Apart from technically optimizing each page for performance, there are limited options for a marketer to improve site performance. In addition, some caching techniques can result in skewed analytics being collected. For example, some web assets (e.g., images) are commonly used for web analytics, and would thus skew analytical results if they were requested prematurely. Opportunities exist for improvements in the art.